


Arylide

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [9]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Come together, Emeritus is the master of cunnilingus, F/M, Like seriously look at him go, together as one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to lovers, Papa III had many. They were all dear to him. Even if he didn't remember names or faces, Papa would always make sure they had a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arylide

Right after stepping off the stage, he picked up a scent he had trouble defining until it hit him hard. The scent more than his legs and his tendency to move quickly and unseen, pulled him forward. He didn’t know the way to her apartment, but he somehow reached the place without wondering where he should go. He watched her. He loved watching them before he made his presence clear. It made him feel he knew something about them. Like he would always have the upper hand.

 

This one in particular, he liked to watch. Her beauty was subtle, average maybe, but that wasn’t why he had picked her. He had picked her for the stillness that haloed her. Her eyes oozed a calmness in which he imagined basking and maybe… maybe in which he longed to drown. Sometimes his creeping in the dark was just an act of silently and jealously wanting to have such peace of mind. Such acceptance of her own self. He realized her confidence was what pulled him to her even more than her scent.

 

Only once, he felt a rift in this calmness. He had found her in a dressing room in the theater where he had picked her months before. He could almost feel her despair and her want for him. Not his body per se, but his presence. It had frightened him a bit. He loved to make the girls and boys want and ache for him, but he did not mean to bend them out of shape. He had wanted his short time as the Papa to be spent mostly fucking, but did not account for all the feelings that came his way too. He did not account for how much he wanted to make sure he wasn’t an asshole to these people, who really believed that to him, they were special and different.

 

She blinked in the shallow light of her computer, starting to lose focus. She stretched, rubbed her eyes and stretched again. Her breasts perked up through her shirt as she leaned back over the armrest of her chair. He decided it was time for bed.

 

She gasped his name audibly when he stepped from the shadows and as he looked into her expecting and tearing eyes, he tried to remember hers. ‘ _Bella_ …’ he sighed, and he meant it. A name was not the most important thing, he decided, because when he was tasting her, teasing her over the edge with his tongue and playing her to her climax with his fingers pressed firmly against that soft spot inside her, watching her breasts jiggle and her legs muffed over his ears, he felt like he knew exactly who she was.

 

He licked his lips and wondered if she could read this vision of lust in his eyes. ‘Emeritus!!’ she moaned in his ear before clenching her teeth around the earlobe, extracting a gasp from his throat. What do you know? He thought. One moment ago, she was fighting the sleep from her eyes, and now she was down to play. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her back a little, watching the fire in her eyes as he tightened his grip. He felt the heat of her breath on his throat and heard her heartbeat fasten. He could nearly smell the blood rush to her cunt and the wetness flow through it.

 

His dick hardened as he watched her wet and parted lips, anticipating the kiss. He pulled her head back and closed his teeth around her lower lip.

‘May I?’ he whispered, even though the deep and dark smell of arousal beamed from her. Her soft and short answer was met by his mouth. He bit her, not hard enough to draw blood, but firm enough to make her writhe against him. When he let go, he slid his tongue into her mouth and she eagerly responded. The kiss was hot and rough and even though he liked her bed, he knew they would not make it there this time, as she pushed him two steps backward and back over the couch.

 

‘I’m so glad you are here, Papa,’ she said, as she loosened his pants and slid in a hand. He moaned as she grasped his member tightly. ‘I’ve been dying for a good… fuck!’ she said, as she pulled out his erection and started stroking it up and down.

‘I was hoping for such a response.’ He replied, breathing a little heavier. He wriggled his pants down further and she let go of him for a moment to assist him in taking off his pants, shoes and socks. As he threw off his gloves and started unbuttoning his costume, she started teasing his balls with the tip of her tongue.

‘Fucking hell!’ he cursed. As she worked his sack the ache in his dick started to build and he bucked his hips up at her, trying to make her touch him further up. She willingly obliged.

 

Some of his favorite things about her were her ability to get straight to the point, her sudden onset horniness and her lack of a gag reflex. He puffed and heaved as she remained eye contact while taking him into her mouth as far as she could, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around and around. A move that would make any guy come within moments. Luckily, he had enough experience to make it last as long as he wanted to play this game. He stroked her hair and she pulled back for air, sucked the head and then slid down over his cock again.

 

‘Take off your clothes.’ He finally heaved. The feeling and the sight had been beautiful, but he wanted to touch and feel more of her. She took off her shirt and her bra and he sat up to place his hands on her stomach. He ran his thumbs up over her breasts, nearly touching her nipples and she did that cute thing again, where her breath caught in her chest and her eyes closed involuntarily. It was like a secret switch that made her go into yet another gear. If the smell of her arousal wasn’t apparent before, it sure was now.

 

She kicked off her pants and climbed on top of him again, teasing her wet cunt against the tip of his cock. He let moans of pleasure and anticipation escape him. Sex was too good to have at it quietly. He traced a finger over the stripe of hair she had been growing and stopped right above her clit. She smiled down at him, and when he didn’t go any further, lowered herself onto him.

 

She was good at touching. Some girls only let him touch them, somehow not understanding _he_ had this entire body looking for pleasure as well. But she ran her hands over his torso and applied pressure above his collarbone and on the sides of his neck, so he could feel her touch through the silicone. She rolled her hips over him. She blushed when he sighed.

 

He let her ride him, and when he felt the rhythm of her hips shifting, he sat up to face her and bucked back at her, placing his feet on the floor for support. He saw in her eyes she was going to come. He thought of ways to tip her over the edge. The space between them was too tight for him to slide his hand between them and rub her clit. Instead, he caressed one of her breasts and pinched a nipple. The gasps from her throat came quicker now…. Her throat, he thought. Softly biting the skin under her jaw. She grinded unevenly on top of him. He knew he wasn’t far from coming too.

‘Look at me!’ she demanded. As she forcefully moved her lower body, he looked up and their eyes met. ‘I’m going to-’ she said, but right before she could finish her sentence, he clamped a hand around her throat. He didn’t apply a lot of pressure: just the small display of dominance was enough for the both of them. She moaned loudly through her orgasm and as he watched her opened mouth and her eyes rolling back, he heard himself moan and grunt and come too.

 

When he regained his wits he found himself heaving against her chest, his arms around her and her hands in his hair. She extorted another moan from him as she tightened her cunt around him a last time. The smell of their effort filled his nose and then his heart and he took her face in his hands and placed soft kisses on her lips. He _did_ love her. Even if that feeling would fade some moments from then, right after he passed the threshold to the outside world again, right then and there, it was real. It was real with all of them.

 

He stood up, lifting her for a second, and placed her back on the couch. The feeling of his cock slipping out of her was sweet and bitter at the same time, but there was still something he planned on doing tonight. Lust flickered back to her eyes as he kneeled on the floor between her legs. He lowered his face, licked his lips and then the small bit of skin under the stripe of hair that he knew she shaved because the nakedness of the skin brought her pleasure and the touch of his mouth would feel more intense. He nuzzled the patch of hair as he moved his tongue demandingly over it. Her thighs shone with her own wetness and he tasted it. Maybe she didn’t have a name, but what are names when you have a taste more profound and unique than that?

 

He pressed his opened mouth against her and slowly lapped his tongue over the length of her slit, teasing at her clitoris. When he moved closer to her entrance the taste was a little more sour and he also found his own taste, which with every contraction of her stomach pushed out in another drip of his cum. He gripped her hips tighter as he slid his tongue over her, pairing his moans with hers.

 

The flesh of her thighs blocked out all the sound, but when she came a second time, he felt like her voice extorting cries of pleasure was the only thing he knew in that moment.

He would get lost in all of their moans. It almost made him feel as real as standing on that stage. He was giving at least as much pleasure as he was getting, which in return pleased him again. He reckoned this was how the Devil Herself must have meant it.


End file.
